Hot Springs and Yukatas
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: A traditional inn, hot springs and yukatas... No way Kirishima will miss that chance! An M-rated extra for the story "Not Another One!". Set after chapter 7. No need to know the main plot. One-Shot. Lemon.


**I've been feeling kind of frisky, but to keep the T rating of the original, here is an outsourced lemon for my favourite couple.** **The first ever for me to write so please go easy on me~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_ **nor the** _ **Yokozawa Takafumi no baai**_ **novels. Credit goes to Nakamura Shungiku and Fujisaki Miyako.**

 **Ryokan = a traditional Japanese hotel/inn**

 **Onsen = a hot spring**

 **... yeah, yeah, you already knew that ;)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Extra to _Not Another One!_

 **Hot Springs and Yukatas**

"Could you at least pretend you're enjoying it? Makes me feel like I kidnapped you"

With sixty miles an hour and a quite annoyed frown on his forehead, Yokozawa Takafumi sat in the passenger seat of Kirishima Zen's car.

"Well, for once I _don't_ and in a way, you did! I'm not supposed to be here. Do you have any clue about my workload right now?! It's irresponsible and -Oi! Keep your eyes on the road! Don't fucking crash us!"

Kirishima laughed it off. Even after years of commuting he still was an experienced driver.

"Yeah, sorry. But it's not like I get to see you sulking every day, gotta enjoy the view while it last."

"Idiot! I am not _sulking_! If you want to stare at something, take the landscape!"

They had passed by large rice fields which now started to slowly form into the foothills of the mountains outside the urbanized Tokyo. It had been some time since Yokozawa had left the city. Could it be last time had been the beach visit with Kirishima and Hiyori? After that work had always come in their way.

"You're right, it's pretty. And don't worry about work, I checked with your boss. He said they'd manage without you for today. So, no need to keep pretending work would kill you if you missed one little day. Henmi was actually relieved to hear you took a vacation. Want to know what he said?"

"…?! No, not really." Yokozawa forced his look onto the bright green mountains illuminated by the afternoon sun. The salesman knew he was behaving childish, but that way he at least would not have to see Kirishima's lips, already forming into a grin as the editor told him anyway.

" 'A traditional inn? So, cool! Kirishima-san, that's great! Yokozawa-san will be so happy to spend time with you. He talks about you all the time! Like a totally lovey-dovey couple! Please enjoy yourselves on your date~' "

" _What the-?!_ Like hell he said that!" Yokozawa glared at Kirishima. The thought alone of his subordinate commenting or –even worse- finding out about, his relationship with Kirishima was sufficient for his face heating up. Quickly he turned back to the window. Henmi was an easily excitable goofball but there were certain things not even the young sales employee would voice out loud. Least of all to _Japun's_ editor-in-chief.

"Hmm, maybe not literally… but I'm sure it was something along these lines. Anyways, you're free to relax and enjoy our little trip."

"Stop behaving like you're here for vacation! And this I no 'date'! You've got a task yourself!"

Actually, Yokozawa had expected something similar to happen. This morning he'd gotten a mail from you the editor's younger sister.

[Yokozawa-kun, I feel like I should warn you... Neither Shuji nor I can make it to the inn we chose for the wedding reception. Though it'd be really nice to check it out before the big day (Yay, I'm getting married! ^^). So, my brother said he'd go instead... To be precise, he bugged me until I said yes. Yeah… just watch out for whatever he's planning.

We're really sorry,

Kirishima Reiko

PS: Have fun you two~]

 _Have fun_ … _Reiko-san, what's she thinking?! Sometimes it's freakin' frightening how their personalities resemble._

Despite the earlier warning, he hadn't expected Kirishima to do anything on the same day. So, he'd still been taken by surprise when during their midday break, Kirishima had casually mentioned he had driven to work today and could give Yokozawa a ride to his next bookshop. But instead of taking the route to the publishing building's partner, Kirishima had, regardless of Yokozawa's vehement protests of _What the heck are you doing?!_ , steered them right onto the motorway.

Now, about an hour later, here they were.

"Aw, you're no fun, Yokozawa~"

"How am I no fun, you didn't let me pack anything! I can't even change." Did Kirishima really expect him to keep wearing the same suit he wore for work all day?

"Nope, I already packed for you and the case is in the trunk. Wasn't that nice of me?" The editor laughed at his small victory. "Just give up, no way I'm letting go of that chance!"

"Haah, alright, alright," Yokozawa sighed. _Sod it. I might as well doze off for a while._

He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he started to doze off.

"… how cute."

The salesman didn't notice anymore how Kirishima one-handedly draped his own jacket over him, before his breathing finally relaxed.

* * *

"...-zawa. Hey, Yo~ko~za~wa~"

There was a soft voice calling out for him. Slowly Yokozawa's senses came back.

 _Damn, this is uncomfortable. My neck hurts. Ah. I must have fallen asleep in the car..._

His mind still slightly clouded, Yokozawa opened his eyes. And stared right into a pair of hazel-coloured orbs. Instantly he snapped awake and sat up in the seat.

"Why'd you have to wake up now?!" The editor whined. "I was just about to kiss you awake princess-style."

"The hell you will!" Yokozawa snapped and took a look around. "Where are we anyways?" he asked.

They stood in front an old two story building. Over the entrance hung an elegant wooden sign with _Ryokan_ engraved, two red lampions framing either side of the entrance.

"Parking lot. We arrived probably half an hour ago." Kirishima dangled a key in front his face. "Here, I already checked us in."

It was quite embarrassing to think the man had taken care of everything while he'd stayed in the vehicle, sleeping. Yokozawa felt a small blush creeping on his cheeks. Of course Kirishima had to notice.

"Your face is becoming all red, did you dream about something naughty~?"

"Yeah, as if! Now gimme that!" And here he was, feeling bad for the guy. Yokozawa snatched the key held out to him. He got out of the car and stomped off to the inn's entrance, Kirishima right on his heels.

"Wow, this is really nice!" Yokozawa paused and looked around the old inn. "Your sister's got quite an eye for details."

Over the currently vacant reception hung a huge calligraphy canvas in deep black ink.

"Here, this way." Kirishima motioned in direction of their room. "Actually they chose it, because it's not that far away from Ikeda's home town," he informed Yokozawa. "Oh, I heard there's even a _onsen_. How about we try it out tonight?"

Yokozawa had just been about to answer for this being a good idea, when the door's lock clicked, revealing the interior. There was a low table with a single flower vase in the middle and a large, probably antique wardrobe at the wall.

And... Wha-what was that?!

The only difference to a completely traditional room was the large western bed on the opposite wall.

Sure, they were checking out the inn for a young couple's stay, but... _this_?! A double room?! With a _double_ bed?!

Yokozawa stood frozen, staring at the furniture. Apparently Kirishima hadn't noticed yet, but Yokozawa had a feeling _things_ were bound to happen sooner or later, once he did.

* * *

"Awww, come on. It's tradition to wear one!" Of course, the first thing Kirishima had to find in the booked room were a few cotton yukatas in different lengths and patterns. "See, there's even one of the right size!"

Kirishima kept waving the fabric in front Yokozawa's face as if he was entertaining a cat with a string.

Though coloured in a rich blue, the traditional clothing had thin white lines forming diamond shaped squares. Yokozawa hadn't worn a yukata since a short _onsen_ stay in his childhood, maybe there'd been one in his college days too, he wasn't sure anymore, but that did not mean he would just go along with whatever the editor's mind came up with on a whim.

"Please~ For me?"

Yokozawa snatched the clothing from his hands and unceremoniously dropped it on the bed.

"Fuck no!"

Not to imagine what ideas the other might get if Yokozawa wore something as revealing as a traditional yukata. At this thought he felt his ears becoming a little hot... With a bit of luck Kirishima hadn't noticed.

Though the knowing smirk he threw at him said otherwise.

* * *

In the end the black-haired male had once again lost to Kirishima and Yokozawa had been wearing the cotton clothing to the adjacent hot spring. Now, both yukatas hung abandoned over a stool near the edge.

The water was pleasantly warm in the evening breeze. It wasn't holiday season and there were nearly no visitors in the _ryokan_. Except for an elderly couple, that probably had turned in long ago, they hadn't crossed paths with anyone besides the landlord. Thus, Yokozawa and Kirishima found themselves all alone in the spacious outside basin.

Soaking in the warmth did wonders to Yokozawa's work strained body. If not for the occasional bookshop rounds, he found himself spending an awful lot of time at his desk lately, hunched over the keyboard. The salesman closed his eyes. Maybe he should just go with it and simply relax…

"… _?!_ "

The sudden appearance of two hands on his shoulders startled him. Yokozawa's eyes flew open and he jerked around. It seemed Kirishima had left his place and moved over, closer to Yokozawa. Strong fingers were slowly digging into the tensed muscles at his neck.

"Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" The guy better not try anything weird while they were out in the open! The only reason Yokozawa tolerated sitting disrobed next to each other was this being bathing tradition since centuries.

"Relax," he heard the editor snigger, sitting behind him. "Nothing bad, just giving you a massage." The pressure on his shoulders increased as Kirishima kneaded the flesh of his neck.

"I'm no chick," Yokozawa protested. He felt every single touch of Kirishima's fingertips on his naked skin. Burning in a completely different way than just cramped muscles. It was slightly alarming. "There's no need to."

"Sure? You seem crazy tensed."

"Yea- _Ahh!_ " Just as Yokozawa had been about to dismiss his offer, Kirishima pressed hard on a spot just below his left shoulder blade.

 _Shit_! The older man seemed to know perfectly well what he was doing. When the punctuated pressure faded, the swift sting of pain vanished with it and his muscles visibly relaxed, the former tension completely gone.

Satisfied by Yokozawa's reaction to his service Kirishima continued, moving their bodies closer and closer, whenever he loosened another part.

" _Hnh!_ "

All of a sudden Kirishima stopped the strong kneading on his back and let a single finger trace down Yokozawa's spine, promptly drawing an involuntarily shiver from his body.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Someone's really sensitive today, huh?"

Yokozawa did not need to turn around to see the lewd smile on Kirishima's lips. The only reason he let him still continue was because, Yokozawa had to admit, it did feel damn good.

"Sh-shut it!" He growled, hoping to cover up the effects the editor's attentions had on him. Under Kirishima's working and teasing hands Yokozawa could clearly feel the heat rising inside him with every touch. Gradually the brown-haired man moved lower and lower."Oi! Aren't you getting a bit too low for a massage there?!"

After loosening the tension in his back through unexpectedly skilled movements, Kirishima had casually worked his way down to the area of Yokozawa's hips, circling his fingers on the tender flesh. Meanwhile his other hand had slipped between Yokozawa's legs and ran up his inner thigh.

" _Nnn…!_ S-stop this!"

"Hmm... I don't think so." Kirishima was close enough for his breath to tickle in Yokozawa's neck. His voice taking on a deep, seductive tone. "Here's some _tension_ , too."

" _Ah_ ," Yokozawa gasped. Below the water surface he could suddenly feel warm fingers wrapping themselves around him. Slowly the editor began caressing him, steadily intensifying the strokes. Unable to remove Kirishima's pleasuring hand, Yokozawa felt the heat pooling in his center, his face burning like it was aflame.

"What... _hgnn_ … are you doing?! Someone could... _haah…_ see us!"

At the same time Kirishima lowered his head down over Yokozawa's shoulder. A soft pair of lips moved along his neck, letting sharp teeth graze his skin every now and then. Slowly Kirishima licked over the spot his teeth had just scratched and shivers ran down Yokozawa's spine at the sensation of the editor's tongue gently touching his stimulated skin.

Kirishima only shortly paused the seductive attention on his neck.

"No one's here besides us. Let me hear that sweet voice of yours."

His hand never once stopped the arousing strokes. Yokozawa had to fight so his speech would come out less affected than his mind already was. Forming a clear thought became more and more impossible with every passing second.

"A-as if I'd do that!" He panted.

Grabbing his chin, Kirishima turned his head around, forcing Yokozawa's grey eyes to meet his own, hazel ones.

"What a shame, I like your heated voice~ But if you don't want to, let me occupy your mouth otherwise..."

"Just who has a _heated_ voi- _Nngh!_ " Without another word of warning Kirishima connected their mouths, pushing his tongue through Yokozawa's lips.

The quick move had given Kirishima the chance to take the lead of their kiss - but two can play that game! Yokozawa let his own tongue collide with Kirishima's and deepened the hot sensation even further.

Not impressed by Yokozawa's rebuttal, the editor sucked Yokozawa's tongue into his mouth. Playing with him until he had Yokozawa fighting back a desperate moan before finally surrendering to his kiss.

At last Kirishima released his mouth and Yokozawa felt his lungs fill with the crisp night air. All the time the sly editor continued the arousing, teasing stokes on his lower half, though still not enough to satisfy Yokozawa's growing need. Why was Kirishima always able to reduce him to this needy, trembling mess?!

" _Haa!_ _You! ..._ making me like this, even out here... you better... _hah_ … take some responsibility!" Yokozawa panted, trying to gain his breath and recollect his senses.

"Saying such adorable things... If you keep this up I won't be able to hold back." Kirishima kissed him one more. "Or do you _want_ to do it here~"

" _… Hell no!_ "

Dragging his aroused body out the warm water, Kirishima draped the previously shed yukata around him.

"Then I'll have to wrap you up so no one else but me can see you."

* * *

How on earth had they made it back into their room?! Yokozawa remembered being led by Kirishima. Remembered how they'd kept the intimate connection between their lips, then toppling backwards on the large bed, the thin clothing loosely fastened around his waist.

Now, hovering above him and both hands trapping Yokozawa on the mattress, Kirishima's hazel gaze was fixed on Yokozawa's burning face. Droplets of water dripped from his still wet hair down onto Yokozawa's cheeks.

" _Haah_... We're gonna... get the bed wet!"

"Really? Too bad." Kirishima purred. The handsome editor ran his hand all the way down Yokozawa's nearly bare torso. "How about I make it you don't care then?"

"But _\- ...nghh_!" Again, Kirishima closed his mouth over Yokozawa's, his teeth grazing Yokozawa's bottom lip before he demanded entrance. He drew a suppressed moan from Yokozawa as he ran his tongue along the other's, quickly taking dominance of their kiss.

Diverted by the wet sensation licking and sucking on his tongue, Yokozawa hadn't noticed how Kirishima let his hand slide down his chest, reaching out, replacing the knee brushing against Yokozawa's groin with his warm hand. It didn't take him more than a few strokes to coax Yokozawa's member into hardening again.

The editor continued his damn arousing movements until he had Yokozawa cursing and panting underneath him. Kirishima closed his mouth over Yokozawa's, taking in the moan which left Yokozawa's lips as he found his peak and something hot spilled over both his and Kirishima's lower stomach. The relief numbed his whole body, made him feel like it was impossible to think straight.

Through his still pleasure-clouded mind Yokozawa saw Kirishima reaching over his head and under the pillow. His eyes went wide as he realized what the small see-through bottle meant that the editor now held in hand.

"Why the heck would you hide something like that _there_?! Don't tell me planned this?!"

Kirishima ignored his disbelieving stare, he tossed the bottle cap aside and squeezed a generous amount of the thick liquid onto his palm.

"Hey, always be prepared. Life's rule number one."

"Fuck your 'prepared', you're cunning! You're- _hgnn!_ " The editor lifted hips and Yokozawa could feel Kirishima's hand grabbing his ass. A lotion slicked finger pressed into his entrance and started stroking him from the inside.

"You're… _haah_ … too sudden! Don't just _stick it in_!" Yokozawa was embarrassed by his own words but his chiding only caused the brown-haired man to grace him with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, so you'd prefer I take my time?"

Provokingly Kirishima slowed his movements and let his finger rub over the same spot again and again. Every touch causing Yokozawa's hips to tremble even more.

Fuck, he would _not_ come again from just Kirishima's finger!

"Cut the damn teasing," he barked.

"Oh, is this your way of saying 'Please, just take me~' Aren't you an eager one today? But if you want me to…"

" _Nng_...You asshole, I'm not- _AH!"_

Without further warning Kirishima withdrew his fingers and clashed their hips together, pressing his cock deep into Yokozawa's insides, making it impossible for him to keep his voice in.

" _Haah_ …!"

he thrusts continued, increasing in intensity with every new, powerful thrust. He felt his arms tightening around Kirishima's neck. His mind was already wiped blank. The only thing Yokozawa still noticed was Kirishima.

Feeling Kirishima's heat. Hearing Kirishima's heartbeat. Breathing Kirishima's scent. Everything was filled by Kirishima. Inside and outside.

Yokozawa snapped his hips up to meet the oncoming thrusts, causing them both to breath harder.

Throughout their act of passion his yukata had continued to loosen itself even further and was now sliding down Yokozawa's shoulders, hanging over his shoulders and falling apart in the middle, revealing his broad chest.

"Hurry up and take this off, it's fucking embarrassing being all tangled up," he growled at Kirishima.

"No way! You look damn sexy with the yukata all dishevelled and splayed around you." The editor pulled one side of the fabric up just enough to cover Yokozawa's torso. As if to emphasize his point Kirishima nipped playfully at his chest through the thin cotton layer. "Maybe tomorrow we should buy one for at home~"?

"The hell?! Don't you… don't you dare!" Yokozawa panted. As if he'd let him continue this dirty kink back home! " _Ah!_ "

His fear Kirishima might actually buy one quickly was forgotten as the editor forcefully thrust inside. Driving himself deeper with every move. Yokozawa knew he was pushed dangerously close to the brink. He felt his fingers tightly clinging on to the fabric covering Kirishima's back.

Another intense thrust caused his body to tremble. His senses blurred and his vision went white.

He felt Kirishima climaxing soon after, filling his insides with a burning heat. Exhaustion and satisfaction both starting to spread over his body until they finally took over, overwhelming pleasure seeping through like a paralysis and his head sunk back down onto the bed.

Kirishima lowered his face, his lips moving near Yokozawa's ear. He could feel the editor's warm breath as he whispered.

"I love you... _Takafumi_."

It was the last thing Yokozawa heard before he gave in to the temptation and drifted off to the deep void of sleep.

* * *

"Mornin', how was your trip last Friday? Kirishima looked suspiciously happy when he passed me by."

How did that guy even know about it?! Bad enough the golden-haired editor had had his way with him all weekend long and now first thing in the morning he just had to run into Takano and his goddamn smug grin. And the bastard just had to ask.

"None of your damn business," Yokozawa said, his brow twitching visibly.

"So grumpy already. Here I was, thinking a good lay might do you some good... "

The _Emerald_ editor-in-chief stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray near Marukawa's main entrance. He chuckled and slapped his college friend on the shoulder.

" _What the-?!"_ How did Masamune... _?!_

Though Takano decided on ignoring the salesman who swayed between shock and embarrassment. The raven-haired man spared him a last glance over his shoulder before entering the publishing building and resuming his work.

"By the way, you better show yourself on the sales floor asap. That little guy, whatshisname, Henmi, freaked out and bugged the whole department claiming you went missing."

" - _?!_ "

Although the week had just begun, Kirishima Zen had to suffer from numerous angry glares and a severe case of withdrawal of loving gestures from his lover for the following few days.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What the heck did I just write, so embarrassing to post... *** _ **blushes furiously**_ ***** **I'd really appreciate some feedback since I've never written anything like that before O.o**

 **Anyhow, leave a little review and let me know if all the embarrassment was worth it ;)**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


End file.
